


Will you come with me tonight? When you like and where you like

by rosieposie77



Category: Elementary (TV), House M.D., Made in Heaven, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angellock, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Reincarnation, Retirement, Retirementlock, Teenagers, Teenlock, Wingfic, Winglock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e John si conoscono e si innamorano in Paradiso. Il primo è un'anima non ancora nata, il secondo è l'anima di un soldato rimasto ucciso in guerra. Sul tetto del Bart's, scesi sulla Terra, Sherlock non è capace di salvare la vita a John, che muore e torna nuovamente in Paradiso. Ma John non accetta di rimanere separato da Sherlock e fa un patto con Jim, il Diavolo: riceverà 5 vite in cui reincarnarsi. Se alla fine di queste vite non riuscirà a ritrovare Sherlock, la sua anima diventerà di proprietà di Jim. Per l'eternità.<br/>Note: reincarnation!AU, da teen!lock a retirement!lock, wing!lock<br/>Due occhi grandi, incantevoli, d’una sfumatura indefinita che correva dal grigio medio all'azzurro più chiaro, quasi di ghiaccio. Erano occhi pieni di vita, quelli, come non ne aveva mai visti. Brillavano, come due stelle nella notte. O come due piccoli, grandi soli attorno ai quali ruota ogni cosa. Sul volto di quel ragazzino era dipinto un broncio delizioso. John stentava a crederci: aveva tra le mani un'anima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you come with me tonight? When you like and where you like

**Author's Note:**

> A SAranel, la mia angioletta <3

_A[ **SAranel**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=43644), la mia angioletta <3_

   
  
   
PROLOGO  
   
   
   
Mrs. Hudson aveva un bel sorriso, sincero e rassicurante. E denti ben curati: perfetti, per nulla ingialliti dal tempo. I suoi occhi erano costantemente all'erta e vivaci, pronti a inglobare ogni cosa che notavano al loro passaggio (glielo aveva insegnato Siger e Mrs. Hudson ha sempre considerato prezioso ogni insegnamento del _principato_ [1]). Amava portare i capelli lunghi e grigi, un tempo color del grano, raccolti in una morbida crocchia dietro la nuca.  
   
Osservandola bene, non era un azzardo affermare che avesse l'aspetto della più amabile delle nonnine. Una nonnina straordinariamente in gamba per un' _anima_ della sua veneranda età. Straordinariamente _viva_ per una persona che, come lei, era morta già da centinaia e centinaia di anni.  
   
Tutti la chiamavano semplicemente _Mrs. H_ , lassù in Paradiso. I _cherubini_ [2] più anziani sostenevano che nella sua primissima vita da mortale dovesse essere stata una matematica, una contabile o, in ogni caso, una figura abituata a maneggiare ogni giorno denaro, numeri e cifre, vista la sua _straordinaria_ abilità di registrare e smistare il via-vai di anime che andavano e venivano in Paradiso.  
   
I più giovani e insolenti _serafini_ [3] (che Mrs. H. considerava alla stregua di adorati nipotini dispettosi) sostenevano, invece, che fosse semplicemente stata la proprietaria di un emporio in un qualche paesino di frontiera del _Vecchio West_. Deadwood, molto probabilmente. Sfortunatamente non vennero mai portati indizi a convalida di questa teoria, eccezion fatta per l' _intima amicizia_ sviluppata nei confronti dell’anima di una certa pistolera Martha Canary, in arte _Calamity Jane_ , successivamente reincarnata come figlia dei coniugi Turner, residenti a Baker Street, Londra.  
   
Mrs. H amava tutte le sue anime. Le piccole, le grandi. Quelle che nascevano in Paradiso e quelle che vi sopraggiungevano dopo il _trapasso_. Sebbene lassù in Cielo i suoi compiti fossero tanti, ce n’era uno che Mrs. H prediligeva avanti a tutti: dare il benvenuto alle anime appena nate. Quando nasceva una nuova, piccola anima, Mrs. H era sempre lì ad accoglierla, proprio fuori dai _Cancelli celesti_ , con il più caloroso degli abbracci e una calda copertina di luce bianca e bellissima che avvolgeva maternamente attorno al piccolo o alla piccola.  
   
Quando, invece, era chiamata a espletare il più ingrato dei compiti, ovvero ricevere un'anima appena trapassata e darle il benvenuto al di qua del _Tunnel celeste_ , Mrs. H era quasi sempre ansiosa. Tendeva a mangiucchiarsi le unghie, a scompigliarsi i capelli (infilando e sfilando ripetutamente le forcine)... Alcune volte, l'agitazione era così forte da dimenticarsi che non era buona norma, in Paradiso, mostrare la propria apertura alare a chi fosse appena uscito dal tunnel del trapasso.  
   
"Mia carissima Mrs. H" l'aveva rimproverata amabilmente un giorno il suo superiore, il principato Siger. "Mostrare due ampie ali cariche di piume bianchissime a una povera donna che ha trovato la sua fine per mano di un cuscino di piume d’oca schiacciato con poco riguardo contro il suo viso fino a farle esalare l’ultimo respiro, non mi par proprio che rappresenti l'accoglienza più adeguata!"  
   
Mrs. Hudson era arrossita e rimasta senza parole, in quell’occasione, cosa che si verificava alquanto raramente. L’anziana anima arrossiva e rimaneva incapace di pronunciare anche la più stupida delle cose in pochissime evenienze e riguardavano tutto il principato Siger della stirpe degli Holmes.  
   
Questo piccolo incidente a parte, il principato Siger era sempre andato molto d'accordo con Mrs. H. Sicuramente molto più con lei che con la sua defunta moglie Violet, la quale, in compagnia di molti altri rappresentanti della famiglia Vernet, artisti francesi, era stata scacciata dal Paradiso ed esiliata nelle _Tenebre, dove sarà pianto e stridore di denti_ [4].  
   
L'affetto che il principato nutriva nei confronti di Mrs. H era ricambiato sino all'ultima piuma. Nonostante la sua statura non propriamente slanciata e i suoi occhi perennemente tristi, la luce che emanava il principato Siger della stirpe degli Holmes era così pura e calda che, da sola, sarebbe stata capace di riscaldare l’intera Inghilterra sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
   
Per dirla tutta, sussurrandola magari a fior di labbra e al riparo di una nuvoletta al di là dei _Cancelli celesti_ , Mrs. H amava il principato Siger. Lo aveva sempre amato, di un amore sincero e pulito. Infinite volte di più di quanto abbia mai amato suo marito nella sua ultima vita terrena, Mr. Hudson, il quale faceva avanti e indietro tra Terra e Tenebre, sprecando ogni vita con trasgressioni in tutti e sette i peccati capitali.  
   
Mrs. H avrebbe dato senza indugio la propria vita per il principato Siger, se non fosse stata già morta. Sicuramente, avrebbe dato per lui anche tutte le vite che avrebbe potuto ancora vivere.  
   
I due si incontravano tutte le mattine all'ombra del _Grande Albero_ , appena dopo l'aurora. Si guardavano sempre negli occhi come se si incontrassero ogni giorno per la prima volta. Amore, è questo: parlarsi con gli occhi.  
   
"Le auguro il più radioso dei giorni, principato Siger" esordiva lei, ogni volta. "E io la più emozionante delle notti, Mrs. H" ribatteva lui, porgendole una rosa rossa raccolta fresca ogni giorno.  
   
"Gradisce una tazza di the, mio caro?" cinguettava poi lei, portandosi la rosa al naso e inebriandosi di quel profumo celestiale. "Volentieri" rispondeva lui, porgendole il braccio.  
   
Il loro piccolo rituale, ogni volta come se fosse la prima. Mrs. H era innamorata dell'amore. _Credeva_ profondamente nell'amore e in tutto ciò che esso porta a compiere nel suo nome.  
   
 _Conoscenza_ , dopo il buio.  
   
 _Amicizia_ , dopo la conoscenza.  
   
 _Lealtà_ , dopo la diffamazione.  
   
 _Perdono_ , dopo la rabbia.  
   
 _Completezza_ , dopo la solitudine.  
   
Secondo Mrs. H, l'amore portava ad aprire il proprio _cuore_ agli altri quando si pensava di _non averne uno_. Aiutava a rimettersi in piedi dopo una _caduta_. A camminare _dalla parte degli angeli_ anche quando non lo si credeva possibile. [5]  
   
Ad _aspettare_.  
   
A _chiedere perdono_ e a _perdonare_.  
   
A ricominciare a essere una cosa _unica_ , seppur resa _diversa_ dalle avversità.  
   
Era questo che Mrs. H predicava alle sue anime.  
   
Le anime che il Paradiso accoglieva… Erano sempre tutte sotto la protezione delle sue amorevoli ali, in senso figurato e non. Ma ce ne erano alcune a cui dedicava il massimo delle sue attenzioni, di se stessa. Erano le piccole anime che _nascevano_ in Paradiso e che ancora non erano scese sulla Terra. Quelle anime che avevano decine e decine di vite tutte misteriose, tutte da scoprire, davanti a loro.  
   
Mrs. H le coccolava, si prendeva cura di loro, le aiutava a crescere. Preparava loro il the, le metteva al corrente delle imprese più onorevoli degli angeli in ciascuna schiera, a volte addirittura cantava per loro, accompagnata dalle splendide note suonate da Siger e dal suo violino.  
   
Le Molly, i Michael, le Irene... O, ancora, i Victor, gli Henry, i Charles, i Gregory... Tante anime pure e lucenti che prima o poi scenderanno sulla Terra, incarnandosi nel corpicino di un maschietto o di una femminuccia. Mrs. H le amava tutte incommensurabilmente, ma ce n’erano due, in particolare, a cui il suo anziano cuore aveva giurato fedeltà eterna.  
   
I due figli del principato Siger: il grande Mycroft e il piccolo Sherlock.  
   
Erano venuti al mondo quando Violet era ancora un'anima pura alle cui ali era ancora concesso di rimanere nel _regno della luce_.  
   
Mycroft era il maggiore, il più forte e il più pragmatico. Aveva un'intelligenza come pochi ed era particolarmente portato per gestire questioni che riguardavano eventi quali la politica, le guerre o il commercio. Pertanto, se il Cielo avesse deciso di non spedirlo più sulla Terra come _semplice_ anima, Mycroft sembrava essere destinato a seguire le orme del padre: divenire principato, ovvero guardiano di nazioni e contee.  
   
Già, perché Mycroft aveva già vissuto una vita terrena. Era stato, infatti, capitano di corvetta sotto bandiera inglese, durante la guerra combattuta per mari tra Inghilterra e Stati Uniti. Il suo nome era una leggenda tra gli uomini di mare e si narrava che la sua fama fosse arrivata sino a corte. Le sue gesta compiute contro navi corsare e pirata nei mari del sud gli avevano valso il soprannome di _Ice Man_.  
   
In breve, la precedente vita di Mycroft era stata così movimentata che la prima cosa che aveva fatto, una volta rimesso piede in Paradiso, era stata quella di far domanda per essere assegnato a una scrivania comoda e tranquilla in un qualche ufficio governativo d'alto o basso livello (possibilmente _alto_ ) qualora fosse mai tornato sulla Terra.  
   
Ma da allora non era più uscito dal Paradiso. Trascorreva gran parte delle sue giornate a leggere, imparare tutte le lingue conosciute e a studiare ogni forma di macchinario da guerra, qualora un domani il suo tanto promesso ruolo di guardiano di nazione richiedesse, ad esempio, di avere a che fare con _interpreti stranieri rapiti_ [6] o _piani di sottomarini rubati_ [7].  
   
Al contrario del fratello maggiore, Sherlock non aveva mai messo piede sulla Terra. “Ci andrai presto, Sherly. Tu continua a studiare e vedrai che, in un battibaleno, arriverà presto il tuo momento” rispondeva ogni volta il principato alle pressanti richieste del figlio minore. Tuttavia, la sua costituzione alquanto cagionevole faceva segretamente dubitare a Siger che ciò potesse mai accadere. Non nel breve periodo, almeno. Ma non aveva cuore di spezzare le speranze del suo tanto amato secondogenito.  
   
Mrs. H aveva assistito alla nascita dell'anima Sherlock e ancora la rammentava come il più magnifico degli eventi. Era un esserino scarno quanto un ragnetto, con la pelle color della porcellana più pregiata, gote morbide e rosee, con due occhi azzurrissimi e pieni di vita. La luce che emanava quel batuffolo di vita futura che Mrs. H stringeva amorevolmente tra le braccia era qualcosa che _mai_ aveva visto in tutte le sue vite.  
   
Una piccola fiammella di vita, ecco chi era Sherlock. Pareva così indifeso, così minuscolo, da far intendere che dovesse _spegnersi_ da un momento all'altro. Come se fosse una _metà_ che per sopravvivere, per essere _completo_ , gli mancasse qualcosa.  
   
O _qualcuno_.  
   
L’anima Sherlock e la sua parte mancante. _Contro il resto del mondo_ [8].  
   
Contro le aspettative di tutti, Sherlock ce la fece. Aveva sorprendentemente tirato fuori gli artigli e aveva lottato. Aveva voluto crescere, rafforzarsi, _vivere_. Poiché non c’era nulla che Sherlock desiderasse di più oltre poter divenire _umano,_ un giorno. Oltre ovviamente a possedere un bel paio di folte ali, proprio come quelle di suo padre.  
   
Così, Sherlock aspettava, aspettava, aspettava. Attendeva pazientemente che arrivasse il suo momento e di sovente lo faceva seduto sotto le verdi fronde dell' _albero arcobaleno_ , appena varcati i cancelli. Ma, con il passare del tempo, la pazienza iniziò a scarseggiare.  
   
Trascorreva le giornate anche lui studiando il più possibile. Esattamente come Mycroft. Anzi, _meglio_ di lui, poiché Sherlock desiderava fare meglio del fratello. Rivaleggiare era una buona cosa tra fratelli, Sherlock ne era convinto. Perché glielo aveva detto mamma Violet. E se lo diceva mamma Violet doveva essere vero _per forza_.  
   
I due fratelli non piansero il giorno in cui Violet venne scacciata dai Cancelli del Paradiso ed esiliata nelle Tenebre. Non piansero perché, prima di dir loro addio, mamma si era inginocchiata accanto a loro, aveva donato un ultimo bacio a ciascuno e aveva sussurrato al loro orecchio cinque parole che avrebbero dovuto far loro da monito per il resto della loro esistenza. Terrena e ultraterrena.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Caring is not an advantage_  
   
   
   
   
   
Mrs. H era seriamente e silenziosamente preoccupata per la possibile e futura esistenza terrena della giovane anima di nome Sherlock.  
   
Era preoccupata per la sua reticenza a legarsi con le altre anime del Paradiso, sia quelle appena nate che quelle di ritorno dalla loro esistenza terrena.  
   
Era preoccupata perché la mente del più giovane dei figli di Siger era sempre in attività: non sostava mai a prendere un respiro, né a riflettere sui propri errori. Anzi, Sherlock si ostinava a credere che lui non ne fosse capace, di commetterne.  
   
Come quella volta che aveva provato a spiccare il volo dalla terza nuvola a ovest dei Cancelli. Era convinto di riuscirci, essendo figlio di un principato. _Spiccherò il volo e le ali mi cresceranno addosso come per magia_ si era detto un giorno. E così aveva fatto...  
   
Era salito su quella nuvola, sotto gli occhi atterriti e sgomenti di Mrs. H. Si era guardato la punta dei piedi e poi su verso il cielo blu, aveva chiuso gli occhi, allargato le braccia e assaporato l'odore dell'adrenalina. Della vita che pompava nelle vene. E poi si era gettato.  
   
Nel vuoto...  
   
Convinto di risalire, portato su, sempre più su, da un paio di bellissime ali bianche...  
   
Ma non era successo.  
   
Quando Sherlock aveva riaperto gli occhi, una luce bianca e intensa lo aveva avvolto in un abbraccio quasi materno. "Sei proprio uno sciocco!" aveva sentenziato una voce al suo orecchio.  
   
Ci aveva messo un po', Sherlock, a mettere a fuoco il tutto. A capire a chi appartenesse quella voce. Ma poi eccola lì, quella giovane e ribelle anima femmina, poco più che adolescente ma già fresca fresca di purgatorio, contro la quale suo fratello Mycroft lo aveva messo in guardia ben più d'una volta.  
   
"Solo perché sei figlio di un principato, non significa che le ali ti possano spuntare così, da un secondo all'altro" aveva continuato lei, sottolineando il concetto con uno schiocco di dita.  
   
"Finché non si sperimenta, non ci è dato conoscere!" aveva borbottato Sherlock di rimando, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre si tirava a sedere e le allungava una mano. "E adesso mi aiuti ad alzarmi, Irene?"  
   
"Solo se stasera mi porti fuori a cena" aveva rilanciato lei, incrociando le braccia al petto. A quella proposta il cipiglio del giovane Sherlock era aumentato. "Non se ne parla neanche! I ristoranti che ti _immagini_ sempre tu con i tuoi ricordi sono noiosi! C'è troppa musica e troppo cibo" aveva decretato lui, tirandosi in piedi da solo e sistemandosi i bermuda blu e il fiocco al collo della camicia, che la caduta aveva orrendamente stropicciato.  
   
Mrs. H, che stava seguendo tutta la vicenda da dietro una nuvoletta poco lontana, a quel punto aveva scosso la testa, rassegnata. “Le persone, piccolo Sherlock. Le persone!” aveva sussurrato a se stessa.  
   
"È quello che si fa nei ristoranti sulla Terra” stava intanto continuando la giovane anima Irene, “Si mangia e ci si diverte! Ti ci devi abituare!" "Io non mangerò quando sarò sulla Terra!" aveva ribattuto Sherlock, voltandole le spalle e incamminandosi da solo verso il sole che si stava pian piano preparandosi a tramontare. Irene scosse il capo. "Allora sarai destinato a rimanere sempre solo, Sherlock..." aveva mugugnato con tristezza, guardandolo allontanarsi. “La solitudine è ciò che mi protegge!” erano state le ultime parole di Sherlock, urlate a gran voce, prima di mettersi a correre e sparire via dalla vista dell’anima femmina.  
   
Mrs. H rimase nascosta nel suo nascondiglio fino a quando anche l'anima Irene se ne era andata, scotendo la testa; poi era uscita fuori, sospirando, maledicendo tutto e tutti e, infine, inchinandosi e pregando il Grande Capo di scusarla per le sue imprecazioni.  
   
"Irene ha ragione, ragazzo mio" aveva detto a se stessa, dirigendosi verso il suo ufficio (una nuvoletta rosa arredata ogni giorno con un _ricordo_ diverso, quello che la stuzzicava di volta in volta di più: una deliziosa saletta privata di una tea room inglese, ad esempio, oppure il saloon di una cittadina americana di frontiera). "Se continuerai così, rimarrai solo per sempre. In questa vita e nell'altra.”  
   
Il destino dette ragione a Mrs. H e Irene.  
   
Fino a quando un bel giorno, per mano di un ben addestrato cecchino iracheno, il soldato John Watson non spirava e ascendeva al Paradiso.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'autrice: eccomi a voi con una nuova long che vuole essere totalmente un esperimento! Il Paradiso descritto in questo mio verse riproduce a grandi linee quello descritto in uno dei miei due film preferiti preferitissimi di quando ero bambina, Accadde in Paradiso, basato sul concetto che, se due anime si innamorano in Paradiso, sono destinate a innamorarsi anche sulla Terra. La trama è dunque ispirata al 50% a questo film e al 50% a questo magnifico, splendido tumblr da cui deriva la fanart iniziale: http://lapuslazulli.tumblr.com/post/55022966527/cylin-aka-ankamo-missevalyn-my-dear  
> John si reincarnerà in più vite prima di riuscire finalmente a incontrare nuovamente Sherlock. Le cinque vite saranno Dr House, Elementary, Sherlock Holmes Gioco di ombre e altre due aggiunte di mia scelta. Queste "vite" potrebbero risultare un po' OOC per chi ha visto le suddette serie e il suddetto film, poiché saranno vissute dal punto di vista di John. Inoltre, saranno destinate a loro malgrado, ehm..., a finire precocemente, per consentire la reincarnazione.  
> Il titolo è una citazione de L’avventura della casa vuota: quando Holmes domanda speranzoso a Watson se desidera tornare a unirsi a lui dopo la sua finta morte, il dottore risponde “Quando vuole e dove vuole”. Magnifica frase, a mio avviso. Sfortunatamente, temo che non saremo altrettanto fortunate nella serie.  
> Bene, se vi siete lette tutto fin qui, avete tutto il mio amore! <3 E ora le note...  
> [1] sono gli angeli guardiani di nazioni e contee. [2] angeli della prima sfera. [3] altri angeli della prima sfera. [4] Mt, 13,41-42. [5] citazioni varie dagli episodi di Sherlock. [6] [7] citazioni de L’avventura dell’interprete greco e I piani Bruce-Partington (ep. 1x03). [8] non fatemi piangere… citazione dal trailer della BBC.


End file.
